Jet Lagged
by Fricti0n
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel are an odd couple. One lives in London, the other in New York City. They met on a website- and now they are trying the hardest relationship ever- long distance relationship. How will the two make it work out? Will it end up in shatters, or will they live 'happily ever after' [AU, OOC, MODERN, TRIGGER IN LATER CHAPTERS, SEBACIEL, REWRITE OF ONLINE LOVER]
1. The Day We Met (1)

Jet Lagged

Chapter 1

**So here it is! This is the official remake of Online Lover! Why did I choose to remake this? Well, because to be honest- I hated that story. So, I decided to give it more feels and make it much better than the original. Enjoy! **

A body collided with the locker in the empty hallway. The small figure was being held by the collar of his wrinkled shirt. A black eye patched rested on the boy's right eye, hiding it from the public's eye. Blue hair fell over the boy's eyes. His name was Ciel Phantomhive- the biggest loser in all of Kuro high.

"You fag." The boy's bully spoke, kneeing him in his stomach. His name was Claude, the biggest douche in the whole school. Most people called him spider boy because of his weird obsessions to spiders. He didn't mind though, people still feared him and that was all that counts.

Ciel let out a grunt as he fell to the ground, curling up in a ball to try to sooth the pain in his stomach. Claude wasn't finished with the feminine looking boy. In a flash his leg moved to kick the boy in his stomach, repeating the action a few times before leaving, laughing.

However, Ciel wasn't laughing. He was on the ground of the empty school, with tears prickling his eye. No matter how many times he was beaten, caused names, and humiliated, he would always cry. He didn't know why he would always cry- he had been so used to this kind of lifestyle. People would always hurt him, and he would just accept it. After all, it was the life he learned to accept.

The tiny boy picked himself off the dirty school ground. He grabbed his fallen backpack and started to walk out of the school, glad school was over for the winter break. He hated that hell hole called school; it was a place full of stereotypes and drugs. Hell, not even the teachers taught or did anything about the bullying that the young boy endured.

Halfway through the walk home, the wind started to pick up speed, and snow started to fall from the grey sky. Ciel let out a groan as he started to fight against the wind, his body growing cold from the chilling wind coming at his small body at twenty miles per hour.

He put his hands around his arms, trying to warm himself up. Even though he was wearing a long sleeve shirt, he forgot about a jacket. The only thing that could keep him warm was still at his home, not on his own body.

Ciel's walking escalated into a slow run, his hands in his jean pocket, grabbing his inhaler in case his asthma started to act up. He smiled once his house was in sight. Just a few more strides and he would be home!

He finally reached his yard, snow coming up to his ankles already. He let out a soft groan, dragging himself through the thick snow to get to his small home. Grabbing the key from his back pocket, he inserted the metal object into the slot. Twisting the key in the hole, the door unlocked. He grabbed the handle and oened the large door, shutting and locking it behind him.

"I'm home!" His hoarse voice called out to nobody. The blue haired male let out a small sigh, taking his shoes off his small feet before heading upstairs. He walked down the long hallway before he reached his room. He opened the door and walked in, taking off his jacket and throwing it on his neatly made bed.

He picked up his laptop, walking to his bed before lying down and turning on the laptop. He stretched his body on the bed, stripping himself from his day clothes and into sweats and a baggy t-shirt and a skillet sweatshirt.

He logged into his account and logged onto his Skype, instantly greeted by his online friends. He saw they were all in a group voice chat. Ciel never volunteered in voice chatting, due to his social skills being non-existent.

The ground started to freak out after seeing Ciel go online. Ciel chuckled at his online friends' reaction to him showing up so late in the day. Ciel placed his hands on his mac keyboard and began typing away.

**Phantom_Of_The_Sky: Sorry- I had a problem in school. Forgive me ^^; **

The group started to talk again- seeming to ignore Ciel after he stopped typing. He felt his hand minimize skype, and go onto safari. He went into his tumblr, checking his dash- but laughing at nothing. Switching to a new tab, he opened up Youtube. He typed in his favorite band, skillet, and clicked on their newest album, Rise.

The intro started to play softly in his ears, relaxing him. No matter how many times he had listened to this song- he never got tired of its amazing tune.

A skype notification broke through the skillet in the background. He opened his eyes and clicked the skype icon. He clicked his group chat only to find a single message from his friend.

**Mistress_Of_Swords: Hey Phantom, why don't you join our video group chat? **

Ciel stiffened, his fingers hovering over the keyboard. He had always ditched the voice chats, but now that his friend had asked- how could he say no? He typed a quick 'okay' and moved is pointer to the 'join call' button.

Once he clicked the damn button, and was instantly greeted to three somewhat familiar voices and faces. They all had blonde hair. One was a girl with high ponytails. Through the terrible lighting, it looked like she had green eyes.

The other blonde had baby blue eyes, and short and messy blonde hair. He seemed to be happy. Ciel swore he had seen him before- but he shrugged it off. The third blonde had red clips in his doll like hair, and teal eyes.

"He's here!" The girl with the high pitch voice squealed, clapping her hands. Ciel stood out like a sore thumb in this group. Everybody had blonde hair while he had blue; everyone had a cheery attitude while Ciel had a depressed attitude.

"Wicked!" The teal eyed kid spoke, smiling. Ciel was silent, afraid to speak. He knew his voice would be hoarse. The blue haired male was afraid to talk due to his shyness.

Everyone was silent- waiting for Ciel to say something- anything. Ciel panicked and muted his mic, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. He quickly opened up the chat and typed an apology, his heart racing,

**Phantom_Of_The_Sky: Sorry- I'm very shy around people. **

The whole group started to tell him to talk- to overcome his shyness. However, after a while of silence, they had stopped. Ciel had zoned out and went onto safari, typing in the name of a website he used a lot. Instantly, he was greeted to a white website.

_**Omegle: Talk to Strangers!**_

Ciel smiled as he clicked the 'text' button, being connected to a random stranger.

_Stranger: Hey, you interested in talking?_

_You: Yeah- that's why I'm on this site. Lol. _

_Stranger: Thank god- someone actually here to talk, not just looking for someone to jerk off to. _

_You: true true. _

The two talked for what seemed like hours. They discussed their favorite bands, animes, and music. Ciel actually enjoyed talking to this mystery man. For some weird reason, Ciel felt like he could trust this mystery person. However, there was still a chance that he could be a pervert. He hoped that wasn't true though.

Soon enough, it was time for this man to leave. He must have lived in another time zone or wanted to go someplace.

_Stranger: Well, it's time for me to leave you. Hey, do you have skype or kik? I would really like to keep talking to you ;)_

_You: Yeah, I have them. It's Phantom_Of_The_Sky. You are actually a very cool person to talk to. _

_Stranger: Really? That's the first time I have ever heard that. Haha. _

_You: No way! You are like- so cool! O: _

_Stranger: Why, thanks…^.^ _

Stranger: Well, I should get going- see you around~

_Stranger has disconnected. _

Ciel sighed as he clicked off the website- going onto youtube to put on some Mayday Parade, but he jumped when he heard the skype notification in his earbuds. He saw a contact request from a person he didn't know. He accepted the request, the

**Caged_Raven: It's me, the guy you met on Omegle. C: Just wanted to say hello! Don't forget about me, kay? **

Ciel let a small smile appear on his face. For the first time in a while- he felt happy that he had a friend. A friend he knew nothing about.

**Phantom_Of_The_Sky: I won't forget 'bout you! Talk to you later! **

~X~

The break had flown by. Ciel spent all his time talking to his online friend. They didn't know a lot about each other yet, but Ciel knew that they were going to be amazing friends. Ciel plopped down in his seat, letting out a soft sigh. He took out his book and started to read- straining his one eye in order to read the pages of the book.

It didn't take long for tired and annoyed students to fill the classroom, rambling to their friends about their newest gifts, or their stupid resolutions for the New Year. Ciel sadly didn't have any of those. He spent his Christmas alone- his aunt working late at the hospital that night, and spent the new years talking to his friend, his aunt at a party- getting drunk.

The bell rang and startled the tiny boy, causing him to jump. He put his book in his bag and focused ahead. However, halfway into class, he started to feel paper balls being thrown at him while the teacher had her back turned.

Ciel looked back to find his bully's friends throwing paper balls at Ciel, laughing. The bluenette grabbed a few of the crumbled up paper and opened them. One word was written on them, each hurting Ciel more and more.

'Fag' 'kill yourself' 'loser', he had heard all those words before- but the one that hurt him the most was only three words, scribbled in black pen on a crumpled piece of paper.

'nobody loves you'

Anyone would have shrugged those words off, not take those words to heart- but Ciel wasn't anyone. Memories flashed through Ciel's head. His father was the first to appear, then his aunt leaving him not even hours after he came to her home. The memories of his old school rushed into his mind, making him want to throw up, pass out, or just scream.

The terrified boy bit his lip, keeping in the scream that threatened to surpass Ciel's pale lips. He wasn't going to panic, he _couldn't! _

If he did panic, all he would get is unwanted pity from everyone. That was the last thing he ever wanted. He excused himself from class and ran into the bathroom, grasping the sink and taking deep breaths, calming himself. He walked into a stall and put his back against the tiled wall, sliding down until his bottom reached the cold, dirty ground.

It took a while until Ciel expelled the thoughts running through his mind, and he was totally calmed down. Most kids would think he was crazy for getting worked up over such a small topic like a few harsh words- but when you are Ciel Phantomhive, those words hurt you. They were true though. His mother had committed suicide, leaving him alone with his drunken father all the time. Vincent had expressed his thoughts about Ciel very…dramatically. Aunt Red seemed to want avoid him at all costs…but hey, he was used to nobody loving him, right?

~X~

Lunch came quickly, leaving Ciel to sit alone once again. He laid his head on the table, letting his blue hair fall all around his small face. It's not like anyone would just walk up to him and ask what was wrong. Nobody cared about him, so why would they start now?

Ciel's head shot up when a hand tapped his shoulder. His eyes widened as he turned around. He nearly fell out of his seat.

Standing before him were his three internet friends; the three blondes from his group.

"Hey, we were wondering if you would let us sit here…" The green haired blonde girl spoke, a smile on her doll like face.

Ciel didn't hesitate to nod, his shyness taking over, causing him to hide his face in his sleeves. The trio laughed and sat down, looking at the blue haired male.

"I'm Elizabeth by the way!" The girl introduced herself, the smile never leaving her face.

"I'm Finnian!" The green haired boy giggled, waving to the shy boy.

"I'm Alois Trancy!" The last one giggled, sticking his tongue out. "And we are you're new best friends!"

Ciel couldn't believe his ears. Were these people forced to be friends with him, or did they just want to play a joke? Nobody ever wanted to be friends with a loser like Ciel, right? Ciel was just a nerd, a loser like one might say. He liked to watch anime and read yaoi fanfictions- why would anyone want someone like that to be their friend?!

Something then dawned on Ciel. Maybe they saw how lonely he was and just wanted to make him smile. That could be a reason, couldn't it? A few friends wouldn't make him smile; nothing could ever bring back his smile. Maybe, just maybe, he could enjoy what having friends are like- before they leave him like everyone else.

~X~

A year passed since Ciel and his group of friends met. Little by little- Ciel started to feel happy again. Not only did his real friends help with that, but his online friend helped as well.

They had learned a lot about each other over the course of a year. He found out that his friend was named Sebastian, and that he was a high school dropout. He lived with his boyfriend- who from Ciel's eye- was very controlling.

He also knew that he was 17 years old- one year older than the Phantomhive kid. Sebastian lived in London, and he loved cats. Over the course of a year, Ciel began to trust him more and more. Their usual chats turned into voice chats. It felt nice to have someone who cared a lot about you.

It wasn't until a few months after spring break that Sebastian was offline. It wasn't just 'oh he is just offline for a few hours', no, Sebastian was offline for a few months. It worried Ciel to not have someone he loved talking to just disappear without warning.

Summer eventually came, and Ciel was still awaiting for his British friend to return back to him, but with every day that passed, he got no word from the British lad. All he saw when he got online was: **Caged_Raven: Offline.**

For an odd reason, he left very worried that he was gone. Every time he talked to his friend, he would always get all flustered. His face would go red, and he would stutter. He didn't know what this feeling was- but from his research and his fanfictions, he could only think one thing.

He was in love with his online friend.

It wasn't until late one morning Ciel woke up to a voice call. He put his eye patch over his right eye before looking at who would be calling him in the wee hours of the morning. His eye widened at the familiar name on his screen. He clicked accept and placed his laptop in his lap, wide awake.

"Hey Sebastian! I missed you!" The American greeted, excited. However, the British male didn't seem so excited.

"Hey…sorry about leaving…I had a few problems…" He spoke in a hushed tune, as if he didn't sleep that night. His voice also seemed panicked, like he was looking out for something.

"I'm here…" Ciel reminded, "I'm just glad to have you back."

~X~

Ciel and Sebastian grew closer as the months went on. They even celebrated New Years together. First they celebrated Sebastian's new year, than Ciel's; due to them being in two different time zones. However, something big happened on a certain date.

It was February 14th, valentine's day. Ciel and Sebastian were skyping- like normal best friends would. However, that day Sebastian was quiet. When Ciel was just about to log off- Sebastian had stopped him.

"Ciel…is it bad that…I have fallen in love with you?" The British male asked, causing Ciel to gasp.

"No! No, not at all!"

"I know…online relationships don't always work out…but I was wondering if you would be mine? Would you care to be my online lover?" The British lad awkwardly spoke, trailing off at the end. Ciel was stunned, but he let out a laugh.

"Yes! One million times yes!"

**Here is the prologue to the story. I am excited for this! Like, very excited! I hope you enjoy this! See you in the next chapter! s2**


	2. This Long Distance is Killing me (2)

Jet Lagged- Chapter 2.

_**Sorry for updating late, I had no ideas for this chapter- but now I do! Enjoy the filler!**_

_**I DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJI/BLACK BUTLER NOR WILL I EVER. THANKS FOR READING. **_

_**WARNINGS: NOT BETAED. SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS. **_

_It's so hard, it's so hard  
Where we are, where we are  
You're so far  
This long distance is killing me  
It's so hard, it's so hard  
Where we are, where we are  
You're so far  
This long distance is killing me_

_~Long Distance, Bruno Mars_  
_x_

_-SIX YEARS LATER-_

A frail boy lay in his bed, scars littering his skinny arms. A pillow was trapped in his limbs, the young male hugging it close to his body. He wore a long fall out boy sweatshirt that Sebastian had gotten him, with baggy sweatpants on his lower legs. His short bluish locks was scattered across his pillow.

On his nightstand lay a medical eye patch along with a laptop. His phone was resting on his dresser, charging slowly. He had used all of his battery up last night when he spent his whole night texting his boyfriend who lived on the other side of the world.

His British lover had awoken him in the wee hours of the morning, his messages full of worry. Ciel remembered that Sebastian had night terrors often, and most of the time that he did; he would text or call Ciel in a panic. He would never talk about them, but Ciel knew that when the raven haired lad did talk to his online lover, it would make him relax.

The brit had let Ciel go back to sleep at one in the morning after he had calmed down from his night terror. Calming down Sebastian from his nightmares was not a fun task to do. He would always be in a state of panic and worry after he had woken up from one. Thankfully, Sebastian would calm down after a few hours.

Currently, it was around noon. Ciel's blue eye opened as the sun shone in his doll-like face. The male sat up in his bed, rubbing his good eye with his hand. He looked around his poster littered room. Posters of Fall out Boy, Skillet, and Imagine Dragons filled his room. Besides bands, posters of animes also filled his small room. Tokyo Ghoul, Shingeki no Kyojin, and other anime posters and merchandise were hung on his wall and all around his room.

Ciel was known for his love for anime and manga. He had a whole bookshelf filled with different manga, and his roommates loved to watch the newest anime that they would find. He didn't mind, he loved spending time with Alois and Lizzy, his two best friends from high school. After all, they were the ones who had broken him out of his shell after they had become friends.

Ciel pulled down his sleeves on his sweatshirt and stepped out of bed. Grabbing his eye patch from his nightstand, he put it on, covering his dead eye. He figured the two blondes had already woken up. Stepped out of his room, he walked into their medium sized apartment. It wasn't big but it was enough for three people. He could smell the lingering smell of coffee from inside their living space.

"'Ey! Look who is finally up!" Alois smiled, looking over from the couch and to the Phantomhive boy. Said male rolled his eyes and sat over next to his friend. Over the years, Alois had changed. He had gotten a few ear piercings, along with a tattoo on his wrist that says: "Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel" He had claimed it was an important saying in his life, but Ciel didn't really care.

"You slept in quite late." Elizabeth chuckled, sipping at her coffee. She was dressed in white pants and a pink long sleeved shirt. She had stayed the same after high school. She got no body modifications like the two other boys. Elizabeth had stayed a pure girl the whole time she has been with the two men.

"Sebastian woke me up in the middle of the night, I couldn't fall asleep until one." The bluenette groaned, stretching on the leather couch. The two roommates had always been accepting of Ciel's online relationship. Elizabeth was worried that they would end up breaking it off, and Alois was all confident that they would end up meeting in real life. However, due to money problems and Ciel's aunt not approving of their relationship, the two lovers couldn't meet.

Ciel turned his attention to the tv that was silently playing the news. Rolling his eye, the Phantomhive boy picked up the remote and switched the channel. Ciel had always hated the news. All they did was fabricate stories and talk about shit nobody wanted to hear. The twenty three year old male could care less about what color the dress was, or about lives of celebrities.

"So, how is your sexy brit?" The blonde girl chuckled, crossing her thin arms and leaning back into the chair.

"He's the same as he was yesterday." Chuckled Ciel. Every day Elizabeth would ask the same question, and it got to the point where Ciel just gave up answering. Green eyes rolled, as let out a giggle.

Ciel let out a long sigh before standing up. "Now, if you don't mind me, I have a sexy brit to talk to." Ciel laughed, walking back into his room and shutting the door.

He picked up his Mac and opened it up. Reaching over to his nightstand, he picked up a pair of headphones and plugged them in. His heart started to race as he logged into his Mac and opened up the skype application. Everytime he would talk to his boyfriend he would always get the butterflies. Even after six years on dating, the Phantomhive male would get nervous when they did skype. He would be afraid that he would say something and mess everything up. After all, Ciel didn't really go out with people.

He heard the tune of the ringtone for his skype. Fixing his hair and adjusting his eye patch, he let out a deep breath. When he became relaxed he instantly accepted the video call.

"Why hello there~" The British voice rang out through his earbuds. Ciel focused on his boyfriend through the shitty webcam.

Sebastian was sexy. He had messy raven hair that parted down the middle of his face. The lad's amber eyes looked brown in the darkness, but in many pictures they had looked red. His face was very slim but sexy. He wore a red MgRonalds t-shirt from his favorite anime, The Devil is a Part Timer, which Ciel had gotten for him a few years ago, with a pair of loose fitting white sweatpants.

"Nice get up there." Ciel chuckled, a blush creeping on his face. Sebastian raised his eyebrows. He poked at his shirt.

"Hey, it looks pretty good on me." Sebastian retorted. The American shrugged his shoulders, giggled.

"Can't argue with that." The two broke out laughing. It was moments like these that made Ciel happy. His life was a living hell, but if he had killed himself he would have never met Sebastian Michaelis. He wouldn't have met his two best friends.

The two ended up talking for a little while longer. They told funny stories and watched a few episodes of some anime before logging off. That was their usual routine. Flirt, tell stories, do some random stuff, and then hang up. Ciel never wanted their chat to end, but since they had a five hour time difference between them.

He glanced at his clock, his eye widening at the fact that it was already four o' clock. He got up from his bed and stretched his body. Letting a smile break his lips, he walked out of his room and walked into the kitchen where Elizabeth was working on some dinner.

"Nice of you to finally come outside. Alois is out right now, so it's just me and you right now." She giggled, looking up from the pan to the one eyed boy. Ciel let out a happy sigh, as he rolled his eye. He stayed silent as he grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter.

Green eyes locked with blue as the girl gave Ciel the death stare. Her eyes locked on the green apple in Ciel's tiny hand. The angry woman's eyes flicked towards the fruit bowl resting on the marble counter. Ciel removed it from his face and gently placed it back where it belonged, and putting his hands up.

"So, your birthday is coming up soon. Any ideas for what you want to do, besides getting Sebastian over here?" Elizabeth asked, her attention back to the food cooking in the pan. Elizabeth Midford was always known for her ability to cook like a goddess. Since the two boys were known for burning everything that they had attempted to cook, Elizabeth took over the job of chef in their small apartment.

"I don't know really," Ciel started, his blue eye focusing on the marble. "I just want to spend the day with you guys and act like it's a normal day." He spoke in a whisper, his train of thought being lost as he remembered his past birthdays as a child.

For as long as Ciel could remember, he had hated his birthday. Don't get him wrong here, he loved cake and celebrations! However, he hated celebrating a day that he had despised. It didn't help the fact that his mother had killed herself on his birthday, and the abuse had started not even days after. It was just a day that Ciel deemed useless to celebrate.

The blonde woman stopped cooking for a moment. She knew of Ciel's past and how much it had affected him. Shutting the stove off and letting her meal cool down, she walked over and wrapped her arms around Ciel. Even though she knew that the Phantomhive boy wanted no pity what so ever, Elizabeth knew deep down that Ciel loved when people hugged him or told him 'things are going to be okay' and actually meant it.

Ciel was startled when he felt arms around his body, but leaned into the girl's arms. It was very hard to talk about his mother and life as a child, but he could do it. However, it would upset him greatly. Ciel loved when Elizabeth hugged him, it just felt like he was safe in her arms.

"How about this, why don't we all go out to dinner together on your birthday. Just like it was a normal day and we were eating out, alright?" Elizabeth spoke gently, smiling as she broke their embrace.

Ciel nodded happily. He had loved spending time with his friends. It made him feel like he was wanted by many people, and that people wanted to go out and have a good time with Ciel. Elizabeth smiled and went back to cooking. The two talked for a while, talking about normal stuff normal roommates would talk about. However, their time was cut short by a certain somebody barging through the door.

"I'm back~" Alois sung, holding a bundle of mail in his hands. There was a yellow package in the mess of letters and bills. The blonde boy handed the package over to Ciel, with a wink added. Ciel kicked him gently in the shin and opened the package.

Inside was a letter, along with a small wrapped gift. Ciel smiled and reached into the yellow package. He pulled out the two objects and read the letter first.

"Dear Ciel,

I hope you enjoy what I had gotten you. If I was there I would give it to you in person. Sadly, I am not there by your side. I do hope you like this though. Text me when you get it.

I love you,

Sebastian~"

Ciel smiled happily as he grabbed the wrapped gift and opened it with care. He opened the box to revel a white half of a heart. It had his lover's name engraved on the heart as well. The bluenette instantly put his hands over his mouth.

He gently picked it up and wrapped it around his neck, locking it in the back. He picked the half of his heart up in his hands, before grasping it tightly. He got up and went to his room, grabbing his phone and coming back out.

He snapped a quick picture of himself with the necklace and sent it to Sebastian. His British love took a little while to respond. However, when he did reply to Ciel, it was with a picture. In the picture he had the black park of the necklace with Ciel's name on it.

Ciel clutched his phone like a fan would and let out a happy squeal. The two blondes in the room smiled softly, happy to see their normally depressed friend finally happy once more. The two exchanged glances and nodded to one another.

A few hours passed, and the two were eating their chicken in the living room. Ciel was still wearing the necklace and smiling, while the two blondes were talking about plans for Ciel's birthday. However, said male zoned out, not wanted to hear any more about what would happen on his birthday.

However, he didn't know the surprise that would come on a day where nothing good came out of it.

X

Ciel laid down on his bed, letting out a sigh. The boy was exhausted, and it worried him. He did nothing all day, and yet here he was, tired and almost falling asleep. Maybe he was just getting lazy and such small activities made him all tired out.

He didn't mind though. He loved falling asleep and dreaming of a perfect life with his long distance boyfriend. In his dreams, there was no distance separating the two. They lived happily together. How Ciel wished those dreams could be a reality.

How he wished he could be with his long distance boyfriend and finally be happy.

**Shitty ending? I know. I hate endings. However, I can't end things. Sorry this took a while to finish. I have been struggling with writers block for a while. Thankfully, I have gotten a few ideas, so please, be happy with this filler until the next chapter. **

**Thank you for reading! **


	3. Far Away (3)

**Hey Hey Hey! So I want to thank all the people who have read and reviewed this story! It really made my day when I say all you guys review and favorite! You guys are the reason I keep writing! **

**Now, before I start this story, I want to give a few warnings. **

**If you read the original story (Online Lover), quick warning: This is nothing like that fic. It is a rewrite, yes that is true; however- this will be longer, and have a better and clearer plot. **

**Two, this will be more emotional than the first. Why? Well my dear reader, because what is a story of mine without drama and sadness? **

**Anyway- to the story~! **

**~x~ **

Jet Lagged

Chapter 3

That I love you, I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you, for being away for far too long  
So keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and never let me go

~Far Away, Nickleback.

Ciel awoke like he would on any other day. His phone was on his nightstand buzzing as he got a few messages. He wiped his eyes tiredly before slipping on his white eye patch and sitting up. Picking up his phone, he swiped his thumb downwards, scrolling through his notifications. Most of them were from Sebastian, wishing him a happy birthday.

A small smile flashed on the Phantomhives' face. He opened his messages app and read through the messages one by one. Most of them were happy birthdays and cute poems; some were pictures of him and his cat, some messages where lyrics to some sappy love song and some were of 'If I was there, I would…'

Ciel could feel his heart break into two at those messages. If Sebastian where with him right now, he wouldn't ever let go. They had been separated from his boyfriend for six years. It would be seven years in two months. Seven years they would be apart.

Tears rimmed Ciel's eyelids as he thought about it. Most couples would see each other after being away for two or three years. Some would even meet after a few months. However, they are still apart after six whole years.

Ciel sent back a reply to Sebastian's texts before getting up out of bed and walking to the living area. The blue haired male looked around, only to find nobody in the living room. Pulling out his phone, he unlocked it and checked the time.

'It's only 11…where is everybody?' Ciel questioned, walking to the kitchen. On the marble counter lay a piece of paper and a small gift. Ciel raised an eyebrow and picked it up with his slim hands. He looked at the gift and placed it to the side, picking up the note and reading it carefully.

'Dear Ciel,' it read, 'First off, happy birthday my blue haired buddy. I am so sorry I had to leave but I needed to go out of the city for a few hours. Elizabeth is at work and should be back around eight. Happy Birthday man. ~Alois.'

Ciel let out a sigh and placed the latter back down, picking the present up. It was a small box, wrapped in silver wrapping paper. Ciel opened it and took the lid off the box. Inside the cardboard box was a silver ring with a gem in the middle. The gem was a shade of blue, the same shade as Ciel's eye.

Instantly he placed it on his fingers, noticing how the ring only fit on his thumb. He lifted his hand and smiled, looking at the blue ring that now adorned his pale hand. He quickly dialed Alois' number and put his cell phone to his ear.

"Ciel," Alois cheered, "Happy birthday!"

In the background, Ciel could hear some mumbling. It sounded like somebody was talking to Alois. However, Ciel shrugged it off. Some other background noises were heard, sounding like announcements in some kind of building. Then the sounds of rushing cars were heard as the brutal December wind.

"Hey, where are you dude?" Ciel asked, flopping on the couch and grabbing the remote. "I mean, I was just wondering." The bluenette trailed off, grabbing the remote to their TV and switching it on. Alois chuckled and quickly responded.

"I am just picking up a few things for tonight, I'll be back soon, okay?" The blonde seemed to be concerned as he spoke over the phone. He knew the bad things that had happened on this fateful day. Ciel was suffering silently on this day, and Alois could sense it.

"Sorry, it's just a bad day and all. First I wake up to everybody gone and Sebastian isn't online on Skype or anything." He whispered, his voice cracking slightly.

"Ciel, don't cry okay? I'll try to be back as fast as I can. I'm so sorry to leave you alone." The Trancy reassured. Even though Alois couldn't see him, Ciel nodded.

"Just, come home, okay?"

"I'll be back soon ,I just have to run a few errands."

Ciel made Alois promise before hanging up. He grabbed the remote to their TV and opened up Netflix. As the loading screen popped on the screen, the bluenette turned his phone on, smiling at the Instagram notification.

He unlocked his phone and stalked his boyfriend's Instagram. Most of his pictures were mirror selfies of himself, pictures of London, or pictures of his American lover. He newest one was a picture that Ciel had sent him a few nights ago. It was of the blue haired adult holding up the necklace he had been given a few days ago. He chuckled as he double tapped the photo. Glancing up from his phone screen, he scrolled through his recently watched and clicked on his new favorite show, Supernatural and waited for it to load.

About halfway between the episode he was watching, his phone started to play a familiar tune, as he glanced at it. He chuckled and paused his show, tapped on the 'Answer" button.

"Hey babe," An alluring British voice was heard on the other line. "Happy birthday. Did you get the gift I sent, the blue ring?"

Ciel's face got red as he made a approving sound. "Yeah, I got it. It's lovely." He giggled. "Thank you, really."

Ciel leaned back in the chair, fiddling the ring on the thumb with his index finger. He listened to his boyfriend talk on the other line, apologizing for 'not being able to skype' with him today. He told Ciel how things had come up and he was busy. Ciel understood, he was just a little disappointed.

"Hey," Sebastian started after hearing how disappointed Ciel sounded. "If I get home and you are still awake, we can skype."

Ciel smiled, knowing that a sleepy Sebastian is an adorable Sebastian. "Alright, it's a plan then." Ciel giggled. He could remember the last time they skyped when it was late in the UK. It had been about a year ago on their anniversary. Sebastian kept on falling asleep. Being the love-struck adult Ciel is, he would watch his Brit sleeping until he ended the call or woke him up again.

When that happened, he would wish he could wake up and fall asleep next to him, kissing his head and singing lullabies when he got nightmares to help calm him down without the audio messing up or the video being down.

"So," Sebastian's voice broke Ciel out of his thoughts. "What are you doing right now?"

Ciel glanced at the paused TV and let out a sigh. "I'm watching some Supernatural."

Sebastian grew quiet, and let out a sigh. You see, the two adults liked to watch Supernatural together. It was their show to watch on Skype when they both had nothing else to talk about. Ciel started apologizing, but instead of getting mad, the raven just laughed.

"Ciel, I don't care if you watch it. Just, no spoilers, alright?" He laughed.

The two talked for some time more, before Sebastian hung up. Ciel let out a quiet cry after they departed. It wasn't fair! Ciel lived through so much heartbreak, so much hatred, and yet he had to live through more. He _deserves _to finally live happily. He _deserves_ to see his boyfriend, not on a damn computer screen, but in the real world!

He gripped his couch pillow and cried quietly, even though nobody was home to hear. After Ciel's breakdown, he then drifted off into a light slumber, clutching the pillow tightly in his arms.

~X~

The sleeping bluenette was awoken by the door opening and closing. He glanced at the clock on the cable box and groaned. It was already four in the afternoon. Ciel sat up, throwing the pillow on the floor and fixing his messy blue hair.

"Hey bud." Alois spoke, smiling as he sat by the couch.

Ciel groaned slightly as a hello to his blonde friend. He picked up his phone by the nightstand and found he had many texts from Sebastian. The first few were pictures of him in different outfits, asking the simple question of 'Do I look good? ;)' As he scrolled down, he could see that Sebastian's texts got a little more panicked. He asked if he was okay, if something had happened. Thankfully, he started to calm down. He even sent a little 'goodnight' text.

"So," Ciel began, "Where were you all day?"

Alois chuckled, winking. "I was out, little Phantomhive." Ciel stared at the blonde, before letting out a small sigh.

"Come on." Alois picking Ciel up off the couch, smiling. "I got us dinner reservations, so get ready! They are at six." He smiled, before guiding Ciel to his room. Said bluenette looked at him weirdly. He walked into the room and went to the bathroom connected to it.

Ciel shut the door and turned the shower on. The bluenette took off his eyepatch, looking at the dead violet eye that was normally hidden. He clenched his fists as his reflection stared back at him. He could remember the day he lost his eye. He could remember the day that Vincent was on a drunken rage and drove a steak knife into Ciel's right eye.

He shook his head and undressed. A nice toned body was under his shirt. He stared at himself in the mirror, disgust filling his every vein. Ever since Ciel could remember, he hated his body. Every inch was disgusting.

Running his small pale hands through his dirty blue hair and letting out a small sigh, he opened the door to his shower and stepped in, letting the water run down his nude body.

Moments passed until Ciel was out of his shower. The male stepped out, wrapped a towel around his waist, dried his hair and walked into his room. When he got in, he found his laptop opened on his bed, next to a pair of clothes.

Ciel leaned down to his laptop and saw it was opened on YouTube. Confusion filled Ciel's mind. He decided to put on his clothes first- which consisted of a black shirt, white skinny jeans, his necklace and his new ring.

Sitting on his bed, he decided he had enough time to watch the video that had been opened on his laptop. He clicked the play button and waited for it to buffer.

When the video loaded- he noticed it was one Sebastian's videos. He noticed that he wasn't in the camera. It started off with him walking out of his apartment, and getting into a car. There was a faint song in the background. Ciel couldn't tell which one it was, but it sounded very familiar.

The video then moved onto him in the camera, giving two thumbs up and reaching to turn the camera off. Next, it showed him in a parking lot. The camera panned forwards to show airplanes flying out from the building. Ciel felt his hand move to his hand as the video showed a clip of an airport departure sign. The camera zoomed into a sign that read: New York: 21:00. After that scene, it showed many clips of their skype calls, videos that Ciel made, and some videos that Sebastian made, talking about their messed up relationship.

Ciel jumped as he heard his phone's texting notification go off. Ciel quickly grabbed it and found it was Alois' number. It only read a few words.

Alois Trancy  
4:46 pm  
Come to the living room.

Ciel made no hesitation getting off his bed and opening his door, not bothering to put on his eyepatch or anything. He ran to their living room and felt himself almost fall down in shock.

There, a figure stood. His arms were wide open, red eyes teary eyed. He wore a long sleeve black shirt with a pair of black fingerless gloves on his hands. Black skinny ripped jeans wrapped around his long legs. A loose white beanie sat atop his head.

Ciel felt tears fill his eyes. He couldn't believe it. It was _him ._It was _Sebastian. _Time went by in slow motion. Ciel felt himself run and latch onto the raven haired man. The tall man picked him up, pressing him close against his body.

"You…You're here." Ciel whispered, his voice breaking. It felt like a dream. He felt as if he would wake up any moment.

"I'm here, I'm actually here." The British voice spoke in his ear. "I'm not leaving anytime soon." The masculine voice chuckled lightly.

The two stayed locked in their embrace until they finally broke apart, before licking their lips together in a loving kiss.

This wasn't a dream. This was real. Ciel was finally here with his online lover.

**I'm so sorry. This is so late. Blame writers block. Next chapter will be all the fluff and their first date before all the drama and plot starts going down. **

**I hope you liked your surprise. **

**See you in the next chapter~! **

**The Girl in The Darkk**


End file.
